Scrum V  the second half
by Cariad
Summary: Booth and Bones continue to bond over rugby.  In celebration of the Rugby World Cup.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer - Bones and its lovely characters belong to someone else.

A/N - It's the start of the Rugby World Cup today and I thought I'd write a (very short) extension to an old story of mine - Scrum V (it will make more sense if you read that first!)

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Hands away!" The referee yelled as a crunching tackle buried Booth under a pile of bodies.

Given that he couldn't breathe, there was no way he could release the ball. He was dully aware of a whistle and then, slowly, the crushing weight lessened as the pile of players stood up.

Booth rolled onto his back wincing at the stabbing pain in the hip that he'd injured earlier in the day. Blinking up at the puffy clouds which dotted the sky, he grabbed hold of the proffered hand of one of his opponents who hauled him to his feet. There were only a few minutes left of the match, but Booth could feel every second of the three games he'd played in each bone and muscle in his body.

As he jogged slowly towards his own 22 and sought Temperance in the crowd.

She was hanging on the rope barrier again, watching him, a concerned frown marring her perfect forehead. He raised a weary hand in acknowledgement and gave a half hearted grin, which widened into a genuine smile at the way her eyes lit up for him.

Angela and the other squints were sat on the grass. Hodgins had demonstrated a surprising knowledge of rugby and had taken Angela's initiation into the mysteries of the game as his personal mission for the day. Booth shook his head slightly, deciding that pointing out details of each phase of play had just been an excuse for Hodgins to put an arm around the artist's shoulders; not that Angela seemed to mind.

Booth's attention was brought back to the game as the other team miss-kicked and the ball came flying from hand to hand along the line of Exiles' backs as they ran forwards. Suddenly Booth had the ball in hand once more, with an overlap. He powered through one half-hearted tackle, stumbling slightly, before getting back his balance and running on along the touchline. A glance to his left showed he was the last man in the line, and he shifted into a flat out sprint.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

At the side of the pitch Temperance was yelling him on, Angela hanging onto her arm. Even Zach was on his feet and shouting.

15 metres and Booth side-stepped one tackler.

10 metres and another missed tackle, his opponent left grasping the air behind his heels.

5 metres and Booth angled towards the posts.

Two seconds later he was sliding along the ground, ball planted squarely under the uprights.

Temperance found herself in a strange four-way hug with her colleagues, all grinning like lunatics and hoarse from yelling.

As they turned back to the game, they saw the conversion sail through the posts, it rolled along the ground before the referee blew for full time.

This time there was no hesitation, Temperance vaulted the rope and ran towards the trudging figure of her partner.

Her arms were round him, dotting his face with kisses as he looked at her in bemusement.

"You won! That means you made it to the quarter finals tomorrow." Temperance exclaimed in excitement, before stepping back and examining the bruises on his face, a bloody scratch on his forearm and reddened, swollen bump above his right knee.

Booth watched, with a tired smile, as she catalogued his injuries, before brushing his fingers along her cheek and then pulling her into his arms. He kissed the top of her head and heard her sigh as she settled her arms around his waist.

His lips trailed kisses towards her ear and then he whispered, "It's going to take some very personal care and attention to get me in a condition to play tomorrow."

Temperance looked up at him earnestly, "I know a bit about sports massage, physiology, you know..." She trailed off as she saw the look in Booth's eyes. He didn't say anything, but his heated gaze and the possessive way he held her told her exactly what sort of attention he wanted. Her breath caught and her eyes widened for a moment and then she tilted her head on one side, "Are you sure that you're up to that?"

"Up to what?" He replied, his lips curving into a dangerous smile as he bent down to kiss her.

"That." She muttered as his lips claimed hers.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **Bones and all it's lovely characters belong to someone else.

**A / N** - Okay so the World Cup was a disaster from a Welsh perspective, but Six Nations 2008 - oh yes! In honour of Ryan Jones (sigh) and the boys, I thought another chapter or two of Booth and Bones rugby loving wouldn't go amiss...

XXXXXXX

With considerable reluctance, Booth slowly loosened his grip on Temperance's shoulders and linked his arms behind her back.

"Think you can stand watching one more game?" He asked, unable to stop himself from pressing kisses in her hair.

He felt her nod under his lips and smiled as she broke his hold and settled her arms around his waist.

"Let's go watch Huw." She instructed, waving her friends over to join them.

Together the group walked over to pitch two where they found Huw's team were waiting for the opposing team, the Falcons, to find enough players fit to start. The rate of attrition had been pretty high during the day and several the teams had started out with only a few substitutes. The Falcons were one of the better teams in the competition and had won their earlier games, but the victories had been at quite a price in bumps, bruises and a concussion.

Nia's greeted them warmly and was soon in deep conversation with Angela, with Carys clinging to both their hands.

Temperance and Booth watched the two women suspiciously, inwardly wincing at the chaos likely to result from the two of them comparing notes.

Hodgins' followed their distinctly nervous gazes and laughed inwardly, before going up and clapping both of them on the back, "Most terrifying situation ever, yeah?" He grinned, "Angela and someone who is apparently as nosey - and interested in a happy ending - as she is!"

Booth raised an eyebrow and then sighed, it wasn't as if he could argue with Hodgins' analysis of the two women or his own concerns.

Fortunately before there was too much time for exchanging gossip, the Falcons had managed to find a volunteer or two and were ready to take the field.

Booth shouted a few words of encouragement to Huw, who waved in acknowledgement.

With her husband to concentrate on, Nia was forced to stop her in depth discussion with Angela, but it didn't stop her noticing the way that Hodgins looked at the pretty artist or the way she subtly welcomed his attention.

XXXXXXX

Booth was still favouring one leg, so Temperance made him sit on the ground and she settled herself next to him, an arm across his back. She heard him huff impatiently and then move. The next moment she found herself being drawn back against a warm, hard chest, a pair legs settling either side of hers. She smiled, tilting her head to one side to kiss the arm that slid over her shoulder and before it settled protectively around her.

She relaxed back into him, loving the way her head tucked in just below his chin - and the way it allowed him to dust teasing kisses on her neck.

Suddenly the whistle blew and all eyes turned to the game.

It got off to an explosive start with a series of fearsome drives from the Dragons' forwards getting them over the gain line and well into the Falcons' territory. The Falcons contained the surges, but it was inevitable that they would give away a penalty and when it came the Dragons' number 10 sent the ball sailing between the posts.

Temperance was cheering and then felt her body become suddenly boneless as Booth began to massage her shoulders, his thumbs pressing in firmly, slowly unknoting the muscles. Her head lolled forward in response to his gentle urging and she felt his breath against her ear.

"Your turn now." He breathed, as his tongue gently traced the outline of her ear.

Temperance had to bite back an involuntary moan at the sensation.

"Your turn later." She managed to confirm, despite the way her breathing had suddenly sped up. It was clear that Booth had his own ideas about what constituted a relaxing massage.

They managed to bring their attention back to the game for a moment as the Falcons began to attack.

The Dragons seemed much more aggressive in this game, every time a Falcons' player got the ball he would find himself facing the a headlong rush of defenders and unless he was very quick in the offload, buried in a ruck. The Dragons were reluctant to commit men to the rucks and even if the Falcons got the ball out, they found themselves facing a red line across the field.

Suddenly the Dragons were on the attack again and Booth and Temperance were on their feet, yelling along with Nia and most of the crowd.

One the Dragons wingers had the ball and was charging toward the line, side stepping tacklers, and powering on.

At the last moment he was forced off his feet, he spun the air, the ball still in one hand, safely grounding it over the touchline even as he landed flat on his back.

The game rushed past in blur the action was so unrelenting.

Both sides were throwing everything they had.

By half-time, the Falcons had pegged back the Dragons' lead to only five points.

Temperance took the opportunity of the break to head off to the ladies room with Nia, Carys and Angela.

Hodgins ambled over shaking his head, "I'm exhausted just watching this."

Booth nodded, deciding that he _really _ didn't want to face either of these two sides tomorrow.

He was also thinking about Temperance and wondering where he could take her for dinner. Somewhere quiet, intimate, where he could drown slowly in her eyes.

His daydream faded as he watched her approach, the late afternoon sunshine bathing her face in a golden glow.

She was laughing at some quip of Nia's and she looked totally relaxed - her friend on one side and his friend on the other - and he could feel something tighten in his chest as he watched these people from separate parts his life coming together and coalescing around her.

And he realised that wasn't ever going to let her go.

She finally reached his side and he swept her into his arms.

Kissing her deeply, he was determined he could convey how he felt in that kiss, even if he couldn't tell her in words.

Nia and Angela shook their heads ruefully and walked away, leaving Booth and Bones locked in their embrace.


End file.
